The Wolf King and His Bride
by annitagrace
Summary: Just some short drabbles for Reishou, the wolf king, and his beloved consort, Tei Yuurin. Based on the manga Ookami Heika no Hanayome.
1. Love Potion

**Author's Note:** I love reading this manga, for that, I dedicate this short one shots for Yuurin and Reishou.

Disclaimer: OHH's characters belong to their rightful owners.

RR !

 **~Love Potion~**

Yuurin's usual bright face turns pale as he gazed at her a bit too intently than usual. He can't help it. His innocent bride gave him a love potion and then claimed that she has absolutely no intention of giving it to him.

"It is really just a mistake." Yuurin explains as she fidgets under his gaze.

Reishou lets out an inward sigh as he looks at her. Well, it's an absurd idea in the first place. Also, it's quite obvious that his little rabbit was lying when she tried to take the potion back. When he questioned Gen about the potion, however, the old senile denied having any part in his consort's scheme.

There's no one else who could've inserted unnecessary ideas in his wife's head. Thus the only thing left to do was to question the person herself, but when he cornered her, his consort adamantly claimed that she had no intention of giving such a thing to him.

"I really have no—"

Reishou narrows his eyes at her words and raises the bottle to his lips.

"W-wha— what are you doing?!" Yuurin shouts at him to stop but it was too late. He already drank the bottle's content.

"Y-you—"

Reishou glances back at her. "If it wasn't for me—" He starts, his puppy demeanor now gone. "—did you plan on using it on someone else?"

Yuurin nearly jumped in fright at the sudden change in his majesty's demeanor.

"Well?" Reishou smiles at her, though the smile isn't like his cute smile at all.

He's clearly displeased..

 _Well, Yuurin this wouldn't have happened if you didn't give the potion to him in the first place!_ _Well, I had no idea that it was a love potion in the first place!_

(Yuurin's mental arguement with herself).

Yuurin takes a deep breath, annoyed and nervous at the same time. "O-of course not!"

It is true that she has no intention of giving it to him (much less to anyone else). It really is just a mistake.. why is he being so difficult?

"To use a love potion to get your feelings answered.." she closes her eyes as she tries to block the sudden rush of tears. "It's definitely wrong.

"Right." Reishou says before dumping the contents of the bottle outside the window.

"T-the contents!" Yuurin watches in bewilderment.

"I didn't drink it." He turns back to her with a gentle smile. "It's fine if you don't use it. It's a boring story, trying to makes things easy by using this kind of thing."

Yuurin stares at him, too shocked to say anything.

Ah.. his princess sure do look cute when rattled. Reishou smiles at her. But deep down he knows that Yuurin doesn't have to do much to earn his affection.

He did drink some of it though.

Oh, well.. It won't have much of an effect anyway..

He's already in love with his little rabbit after all.

 _Later that night_

"Yuurin!" A puppy wolf king cries as he hug his beloved consort. "I'm so tired." He pouts before leaning against her shoulder.

"I told you to drink the medicine! They'll just go to waste!"

Kouju gave her a box of vitamins as an apology after giving her the wrong medicine, and Reishou being Reishou refused to drink them.

"Ehhhh, but being with Yuurin is enough for me." Puppy Reishou's eyes sparkles she he give her his brightest smile.

Yuurin blinks, a bit dazzled by his cuteness. "..… _I-It's really hard to scold him when he's being like this.."_

Read Review


	2. Irresistible Lips

_@Onyx-hime-sama : thank you for the lovely review and I totally agree. I can't find any fanfics for WKB :(_

 _@Alocin : Thank you for the lovely review!_

ㅣ

ㅣ

ㅣ

ㅇ ㅇ ㅇ

 **~ Irresistible Lips ~**

 **ㅇ ㅇ ㅇ**

ㅣ

ㅣ

ㅣ

It was one of those 'days'.

Yuurin glanced outside the window as the rain fell harshly against the earth. It's the peak of the rainy season and these gloomy days were even more frequent and more longer, making her sigh even heavier and her mood even more cloudy.

She wondered how his majesty was fairing. It's terribly cold today due to this awful weather and he's been working really hard lately. He didn't even visit her at night for the past three days. They hadn't practiced their couple act for a while now.

Yuurin felt herself sighing once again. She hadn't seen him… heard his voice… felt his touch for the past few days. What's more, this gloomy weather's really starting to affect her. Yuurin stared at the cloudy sky.

What about his majesty?

Is he ok? Did he eat properly?

His health isn't deteriorating, is it?

She bit her lower lip. Maybe she should go and see him just once and see if he's alright. She was about to stand when she suddenly felt an imposing presence behind her.

"You look so serious, my consort."

"Ahh!" She nearly jumped. Yuurin glanced over her shoulder and came face to face with the wolf king, his piercing eyes mere inches away from her. She felt instantly nervous and lightheaded. _H-he's so close.._

"I called your name but you weren't responding." He said before his arms slowly snaked around her waist. "So—"

 _Here we go. The lovely couple act_

"—what's my consort thinking so deeply about?"

Yuurin blushed deep red as he pulled her close. They decided to take their act to whole new level. And this was not the first time he hugged her so intimately. _I can do this_. Yuurin looked up and gazed tenderly at his eyes while repeating her inner mantra. _I can do this!_

"I-I was just thinking about you, your majesty." Yuurin said, much to her embarrassment. She took a deep breath. _No, I can do this._

Reishou blinked at her, clearly caught off guard, but quickly managed to compose himself. He returned her stare but with more passion and intensity.

"And what were you thinking about?" He said as he gazed at her. It was the kind of gaze that usually made her bouncing off to her little rabbit hole. Except this time, it didn't work.

His consort bit her lip, obviously torn between staying and running. The latter seems to hold much temptation for her, but her stubbornness was quite admiring as she held still in his arms. Like a very scared rabbit braving the wilderness, waiting for the wolf to pounce.

"I umm… I—"

She's really holding on, Reishou mused. She would've lost patience by now and the way she trembled against him was a sign that she's nearing her limits. Her skin looked flushed. Maybe he should let go of her now. No matter how much he enjoyed teasing her, it's still not right to make her force herself to act.

Reishou started to pull his arms away, but she fisted her hands on his chest. "I… I missed you." She whispered so softly that he wouldn't have heard it if he wasn't paying attention.

"You're so busy lately that I- I started thinking about you.. and I.. umm. I.. " Yuurin bit her lip, too flustered to continue. Goodness, this is embarrassing! But she managed to reach this far into their act.

Ha! I managed to keep myself from jumping out of his majesty's arms. What say you now—

Feeling triumphant, Yuurin looked up, intending to boast her achievement only to stare at eyes so intense and wolf-like that it sent shivers down her spine. Oh no, she's staring at the wolf king. The cold and fierce king.

"Yuurin." He said softly as he fixed his eyes at her lips which she couldn't help but bit at that moment, a gesture made habit whenever she's nervous. He looked even more intimidating as he narrowed his eyes on said lips. If he wants her to lose composure he sure is doing it quite well. She's on the verge of crying.

"Y-your majesty?" She stammered. At that moment, Reishou seemed to come back to his senses as he stared at her with a surprised expression on his face.

"I'm sorry." He finally said after a moment's pause, the puppy king now back, wagging his tail at her. "I overdid it. Sorry."

"No." Yuurin shook her head. "I'm fine."

The puppy king beamed at her. "Really? You're not mad?"

She smiled at him. She felt relieved that he turned back to being cute and bubbly, but there's also that nagging feeling of disappointment when they stopped. She's getting used to this new level of acting and she's managed to keep herself from fainting.

"I'm not mad. In fact—" her eyes suddenly blazed. "—I can continue our practice, your majesty!"

Reishou cleared his throat as he tried to muffle his mirth. He continued that for a few seconds before he could look at her in the eyes. "I think we should continue this tomorrow."

"But I'm finally getting used to this!"

She said with an exuberant expression of someone who won a contest.

He smiled at her. Ah, my rabbit is so brave. Still, he shook his head and said, "I feel like you're forcing yourself to do this."

"But I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Let's continue."

Reishou stared at his bride, tempted beyond anything to continue their practice just to tease her. But then again, he might lose it this time. He nearly pounced on her a few seconds ago. He didn't know what possessed him at that moment as he stared at her and those soft—

Reishou cleared his throat.

Yuurin stared at his majesty in puzzlement. There he goes again, staring off into space. He seemed troubled about something. Maybe his work in the palace. And he did look flushed.

"Are you alright?" She placed her palm against his forehead. Reishou jerked at her touch as he came back once again.

"You don't have a fever." She said. "Still, you must be tired from working."

Yuurin bit her lip. They should continue their practice tomorrow. His majesty had to rest and recoup. He has a lot of work to do and the weather must be wearing him down too.

She looked at him and was about to open her mouth and say her thoughts but stopped midway. He's staring at her once again, his eyes fixed on her lips.

What's wrong with her lips? He's been staring at them lately. She bit them again, out of self consciousness. His majesty narrowed his eyes like a hungry wolf.

"Umm.."

Reishou's eyes widened, completely back to his senses. "Yes, Yuurin?" He looked surprised at himself.

She knew it, his majesty should rest. He's not himself lately, pausing in the middle of their conversation, staring of into space.

"Shall we continue this some other time, your majesty?" She stated.

Reishou cocked his head. "Backing out so suddenly, my consort?"

She shook her head as she reached out and cupped his face with one hand. "No, but you look tired. You should rest."

Reishou stared at his consort. He felt suddenly warm as she tenderly touched his face. Her skin was soft against his cheek. He had the sudden urge to lean his face and kiss the soft skin and follow the warm trail to the pulse at her wrist. She's doing that again, biting her lips.

Reishou pulled away and took a deep breath. His self-control could not last forever. He was deluding himself that he's teasing her because it was fun. That it was amusing. But ever since that day when he grabbed her and kissed her in front of his aunt and everyone else, he realized that he was also teetering on a precipice. One step and he would lose himself.

He might really scare her this time.

"Yes. I guess you're right. It's already late. You should sleep, Yuurin."

"Yes. You should also take a rest."

"Alright."

Reishou walked back to his bed chamber and stepped into the cold, dark room. Yuurin's place was warm, bright, and everything else that she reflected. Whereas his room was the complete opposite.

He sat on his desk and lit the candles. Sighing, he stared at the scrolls piled up like a tower. Well, at least this would distract him from thinking about his consort and her delectable—

He grabbed a scroll and proceeded to keep himself as busy as possible.


End file.
